Memory Of Love
by Rurple101
Summary: POST-PONED Bella used to be bullied by Edward Cullen when she was younger and was driven to leave Forks to live with Renee instead.A few years later and she's back with a plan. She's a woman who wants nothing more than to see Edward in pain.
1. Chapter 1

**( CORRECTION! ITS A FEW YEARS LATER!!! NOT 10! Just to warn you guys the families aren't the same as in books or my previous families. You'll get told in the story but I thought I'd better warn you! smiles!! :)**

**Memory Of Love  
**

**Chapter One: A Few Years Ago  
**

**_F l a s h b a c k_**

_I was walking along the caferteria belt line reaching out to get an apple. I had just finnished Spannish and planned to eat lunch quickly and finish talking to Angela and Alice. Alice was my sister and she always stood by me._

_So anyway I was reaching for the one last red apple left when suddendly a boy behind me shoved me and the rest of the line back and grabbed the apple. He spat at me and said "Sorry Swanny Knicks, wanna have it?"_

_His hands were still dirty from rugby and he had also just grooped Tanya (his GIRLfriend) just before storming over. I shurgged, shaking it off, it didn't matter but somehow it made me look like I was shaking._

_"Good" he snapped "because I wasn't gunna fucking give it to you!!" He suddendly smirked and leaned down to me, I cringed into Alice for support. "Are you gunna rat me in to your gay bastard of a father?" he whispered. Alice hadnt been able to hold her anger. He pushed me away and punched him, staight in the chin, forcing her fists way up to his mouth. _

_It wasn't our fault that Dad was gay. We didn't enjoy it but he wasnt like one of the groopy dads with maing out sessions in their boxers (EWWW!) on sofas every 20 seconds. I walked away from the scene, hanging my head and fighting the tears._

_The boy staggered back and when I turned to check on Alice, he ran into me sending my lunch tray everywhere. I panted, out of breath and catching my side on a table. He got up and kicked me. "Your such a nerdy silly girl, Swanny Knicks! Rott in hell!!" and he stalked off. _

_That boy was Edward Cullen.  
_

_**D i f f e r e n t F l a s h b a c k**_

_It was first day of sopomore year and in the Forks High school. I had dredded the day. I had heard from around town that the Cullens were going to that school. I remember my dad taking me and Alice to school. I sat in the back and Alice was asking dad about relationships._

_"Daddy? Y'know that your gay and you know boys ect cuz you are a boy eg man??" she asked normally. I tired to not laugh at the way Alice's eyes made her always win and get her way with dad._

_"Yes, sweetie?"  
"Well, why are boys so dumb about love and stuff?"  
"Well...urm I think you and Bells are too young for that Lissie. Maybe when your older, alright?"_

_I was shocked, Alice hadn't got her way. I did the thumbs up for Charlie (dad) in the mirror, he grinned. Alice didnt see. We pulled into the car park and got out the car. Dr Carlise Cullen's car was there too. My dad swooned. Edward's father was quite hot and looked younger despite being the father of 3 teenagers. My dad was looking at the fact of dating him._

_"Dad?"  
"yes Bells?"  
"He's married, dad"  
_

_Dad's face was drawn with disapointment. He shurgged it off and gave us a hug. Then I heard him shout. "Heey!! It's the Gay Chief!!" _

_Charlie imeadiantly froze. He then turned, got into the car and drove away without causing a scene. Edward Cullen strode over with his father and mother. I wasn't enemies with them at all. Esme was usually nice to me,just like another mother. Carlise came over and said hi._

_"Hi Carlise!" I said, waving as they aprouched. Edward seemed to look murderous. I cocked my head to the side, puzzled. He glared at me. ???_

_Esme gave us a hug and said hi too. She and Carlise went back to the car, also leaving. When I turned round, I saw that Roaslie, Jasper and Emmett had walked over as well. They all had me and Alice surrounded. I started to panic. _

_Alice looked at me in horror. "Bella!" she hissed. I froze. We both turned around. _

_They all had water ballons hidden behind their backs. I couldn't move._

_"BELLA!! LEG IT!!" Alice screamed. I couldn't run. I closed my eyes and felt a ballon soak my hair. _

_I came to my senses and legged it, but not after getting hit with ballons as I tripped, fell and got up, and again about 3 more times before they had run out. I ran to the toliets, locked myself in a cubicle and cried my eyes out. Why were they so mean?!!!_

_**E n d O f F l a s h b a c k s**_

But a few years later, here I am. Sitting in my private jet as I flew from Phonix, back to the hell hole town that was Forks, the town of my childhood bullying.

Alice didn't get bullied as much as I did, it wasn't fair. I just wished they'd leave us alone! But they never did. Then I decided I'd had enough and me and Alice flew to our mom's house with her new husband, Phil in Phonix.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Here I am!!**

It was when I was writtin gin my diary, when Alice texted me. I didn't know you could get texts 15,000 feet in the air. She seemed exicted:

**_Heya Bells!!  
I'm realllllllyyyy  
sorry but I was too busey  
bee mee to come with you.  
I'm soooo sorry. Tell Charlie  
that I miss him.  
:) Byeee! Gotta rush!!!_**

I laughed. Alice, feeling guilty - typical. It didn't bother me though. Seeing as I was all famous now, maybe the bastards might see something in me then they did a few years ago. Was it really only two years? Hard to tell when your an international pop singer with a cracking voice. Shit, I'm being bitchy - not good.

Mental Note#1 : Never be bitchy EVER again!

The Captain came onto the loudspeaker. I was the only passenger on the jet so he loweered the volume. I'd had a go at him when he'd made me spill my champayne on my new dress last night. lol.

_"Miss Swan, we are now aprouching Seattle Airport. You limo should direct you staight home,please fasen your seatbelt and we shall slowly desend onto the runway."_

He beeped off. I obiled and 5 minutes later, we hit the tarmac. Peaking out of my window, it was dark outside. It was breezy and seemed cold. I exited my jet after tipping the staff onboard and a steward wheeled my lugguge off the plane as well. My heels click cloked up until I stopped once inside the terminal gate.

Sighing, I tipped the steward and Vennis (my bodyguard) steppted forward into a bow. "M'aame, you limo awaits you." I smiled. "Heey how you been Vennis?" He smiled. "I am fine, M'aame. Please let me take your luggage as I had started foward to recieve it. I didn't like the way that Everyone did EVERYTHING for me. I wouldn't need my bodyguard after this evening. He was simply here to say goodbye and then return to New York for his new year with his family.

The half an hour limo drive allowed me to change. It was differcult but I wasn't gunna be greeted by Charlie in a sparkly dress. I was to stick to my normal wardobe with designer labels of course but nothing too flashy.

Getting out of the limo, I got my suitcases and after telling the driver to leave, I rolled my stuff along the path and up the steps. I took a deep breath and knocked my special knock on the front green door. A few seconds past and it was flung open by a very egar Charlie.

"Bella! It's Bella!!" he excamiled and gave me a big hug. I returned the hug and steppted back looking at him. "You look good dad, still in shape, Alice will be thrilled to hear."

At my mention of Alice, he looked behind me and the empty street. "Where is she?" he whimpered. "She couldnt make it and she's really busy. She will be free for the weekend so she's coming down Friday night." He shurgeed. "At least your here Bells!!" He brought me inside and took my things. This was getting unbearable!!!!

Mental Note#2: CALM DOWN BELLA!!!!! Take it easy!!!

That night I fell asleep easily. I dreamed a very odd dream though. I felt like I was flying and I could hear someone talking to me. The voice was oddly familiar.

_"Bella? Bella!!! Bellaaaaa!!! Heeelpppp meeeee!"_

I woke up sharply, jerking right out of bed and I fell off the bed. Wincing, I got up and had a shower. Nothing had changed at all in this house. The walls, the floor, the furniture, the atomsphere - it all hadn't changed. The only weird part was walking into Alice's bedroom and she wasn't here. I sighed and went to my wardobe, dressed in my light blue dressing gown. Now...what should I wear for my first day back in hell?

It shouldn't be too bad, I thought. My figure had been tonned and was more slender and healthy than it was 2 years beforehand. I decided to be daredevilish and picked out a red top and mini skirt. I hesitated. Maybee some leggings. Despite the confidence level, I still had some soft spots that wouldn't change. I wore my black high heeled boots with a black handbag to match. Was this right? I asked myself as I paraded round the room in front of the mirror.

I decided that red wasn't today and placed it onto of my hamper for tommorow. I swapped it for a dark and deep low collar ridding top and dark blue shorties. I put some see-through tights on for good messure - hoping all my mite that gym wasn't today.

An hour later, I was happy with my apreance and walking out of the house swinning the keys to my Aston Martin DB9 in silver. I drove it respectfully down the steets of Forks, remebering back to my childhood, in the cuirser with Alice and Charlie.

I parked the car two spaces away from a silver Volvo and I grinned. My aston was 10 times better than a speedy Volvo for gods sake. I had more style points. Before I used to wave at them as they passed by. 

**(Pirates of the carribean catchphrase there - funny bit in second flim when Elizabeth hands over the documents to Jack and she says that he would realise good moments in his life as a 'good man'. His answer was funny - 'I like thoose moments *PAUSE* I like to wave at them as they pass by' - had me and my brother in fits of gigles for aggers! Anyway back to story.)**

I walked to reception, bla bla bla and Mrs. Cope was still there! I greeted her and she didn't reconize me. I rolled my eyes. "Bella Swan" I said paciently. "I was here two years ago but lef and I'm back." _To settle some unfinished business_ I thought darkly. She directed me bla bla bla and I walked to first class without complaint.

But then as I was coming out of reception, I heard someone yell - "Oh. My. GOD!!" **(yeah! I watch too much F.R.I.E.N.D.S as well! its Janice! lol no its not :( hahah)**

I turned and everyone gasped.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked to reception, bla bla bla and Mrs. Cope was still there! I greeted her and she didn't reconize me. I rolled my eyes. "Bella Swan" I said paciently. "I was here two years ago but lef and I'm back." __To settle some unfinished business I thought darkly. She directed me bla bla bla and I walked to first class without complaint._

_But then as I was coming out of reception, I heard someone yell - "Oh. My. GOD!!" _

_I turned and everyone gasped._

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter 3: Sammy**

I blushed slightly as I relaised who it was. It seemed to be Emmett Cullen. He had Roaslie Hale on his arm and eyeing me up. I reminded myself to act like I hadn't noticed them I shurgeed and walked down the hallway, heels click cloking away.

I went to the teacher desk when I strode into the Physics class. The teacher looked up - it was Mr Banner! He was still here! He noticed me and reconized me - "Miss Swan? Is that you?" he asked. "Yeep" I said, popping ym tounge on the P. He nodded and ect. I sat down and waited for the lesson to start.

When it did kick off, I was bored. I still had to listen - Ughh.

Mental Note#3: Remember To Concentrate In Class !!

After class was over I got up to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned.

"Bella? Is that you?"  
"Oh my god!! Angela?!!"  
"Yes, thats me" she replied happily.

"It's so good to see you again!" I gave her a hug. Then my iPhone rang - answering it I laughed. It was Alice.

_**"Heeey! So you finally called!"**_

_"Noot myyy fault Belly!! I didnt have signal in my meeting for a werid reason."_

_**"So you meant you didn't check it?"**_

_"Urmmm yeaaahhhh.....anyway, I'm coming on Friday morning now. But I'm gunna be tired. Tell Charlie for me."_

_**"Alright sis. See ya"**_

_"Byee Belly!!"_

Hanging up the phone, Angela asks "Was that Alice?" I nodded, "She's starting school on Monday as she moves down here on Friday morning - she can't come to school though as she's gunna be tired."

"Why did you guys leave?"

"Urmm" - that was unexpected. I considered it. Should I wait till later? Why should I?

"I'll tell you as long as you never repeat it to anybody!"  
"Deal. I promise. It's not my secret to spread. Shoot"  
"Ok well you know I used to get bullied by the Cullens."  
"You mean Edward"  
"Urmm yeeep"  
"That's why?"  
"The bullying got too much and the gay father jokes were too much as well"  
"Don't worry Bella, they've grown up now. They still bully freshmans though..."  
"WHAT!??!"

**A few hours later... **

I quickly strode down the hall towards the hall, to lunch. This wasn't true was it? Why would they continue? I'd left - making another freshman's school life hell. As soon as I walked into the caferteria, everyone stared at me. I ignored them and saw the bastard creeping behind a freshamn girl. She hadn't noticed him at the belt and was reaching for an apple.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, pushing him out of the way, making him fall flat on his back. He winced and groaned. The entire caferteria howled with laughter and pointed at him. I whispered in the girl's ear "Stay away from him, he used to bully me like you - he's bad news." She turned. "Thank you. Yes he dose bully me. What's your name?"

A brilliant plan popped into my head as I leaned in again and whispered. "I'm called....Sammy. Ok?" She nodded and smiled. I gave her her tray and walked off to Angela's table. I whispered to her "Say my name's Sammy. I don't want anyone to know me." she grinned and introuduced 'Sammy' to the table. I grinned.

I looked around the caferteria, all the boys seemed to be finding it hard to sit still and not oogle at me. I decided to test my strengths. I got up and catwalked over to the salad bar, swinging my hips, side to side, the way I had learned to do by my agent before I went on the red carpet once.

I didn't realise that I was walking staight past the Cullen's table until I heard familiar mutterings. "A new girl? Who on earth dose she think she is?!" I heard Roaslie Hale say. I turned and grinned at them. Then I contiuned across and then back again. I heard Angela laughing as I came back.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett and to be honest EVERY boy was oogling you!!" she squeeled. I laughted bitterly. My plan was finally working.

After School had finnished I walked back across to my Aston Martin DB9. Everyone seemed to have their eyes on me. I was walking past the shiny Volvo when I heard him. "Urmm" I spun on my heel. Edward was there, trying to act cool. He had no idea I was Bella Swan did he? Noope he so didn't! I decided to tease him.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked, looking up at his breath-takingly beautiful handsome face. He seemed taken aback. He proberly thought everyone knew who he was - stupid arrogant man.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he muttered, looking me in the eye. I looked away imeadiantly. "Hi, I'm Sammy...Sammy...Whites." I held out my hand. He took it and shock it. I had to pull my arm away from his grasp. "Nice meeting you" and I walked towards the Aston. I slid in and the engine purr into life then I drove it soomly out of the parking lot, Edward Cullen, gorking at me all the time. Sigh.

**Please REVIEW!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 REWRITE

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THESE FEW LAST CHAPTERS AS I THOUGHT THEY WAS A BIT CRAP - SOZY ABOUT THAT TO MY READERS**

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter 4: Pissed (RE-WRITE)**

The next few days passed in a haze. Overall was hilarious that everyone was calling me Sammy. I don't think I should of done that. But tecnicly, it's my stage name. I'm Sammy Oggler when I perform but they've all been in England really so not a lot of people have reconized me - thank god.

Edward and his family had been distant since Monday. Hilairious - he was supoose to be a player and he was already maing it differecult - I was gunna have to tease him furthur.

I was woken up (Charlie had already gone to work) at half past 6 on Friday morning, by Alice banging on the door.

"Alice" I said, opening the door" Charlie has a doorbell."  
"Belly!!! I missed you!!!!!" she said throwing me into a hug.

I had told her everything by phone after everyday. She liked the 'Call me Sammy' plan. I wanted to get back at Edward and Rosalie. To get to Rose, I had to flirt with Emmett but messing relationships up didn';t sound like fun. Roaslie had been violent before and I guessed she was as much now.

On Wednesday, a girl named Tanya seemed to pick my intrest up. Edward 'aparently' coulnd't stand her but she 'loved' him. I expalined it to Alice as we walked out the front door to school. Her bright yellow Porshre had arrived and we had decided to act like we were cousins. Her fake name was 'Lana'. She was wearing a low cut top with black stilettoes to match. She wore tight black jeans to brighten the effect.

Me? I was wearing something that made me look _sexy _in my fans view. It was part showtime costume, part normal dress. I didn't wear leggins with it. It was a dark blue (I'd found out it was his favoraite colour and to tease him I made myself look iresistable!) and was tight. It hugged round my curves and butt quite nicely. I was wearing short black heels. And my asscessories were white earings, my gold handbag and gucci glasses.

"Remember, you are making me look outstanding next to you. I'm sorry about that" I winked at her. She grinned. "Dosen't matter - the bastard needs to learn a lesson".

* * *

When we arrived and parked next to each other, stode out of the cars, Alice and I recieved a lot of looks and wolf whisteling. I linked arms with Alice and we walked into school. The plan was that she'd flirt with Emmett (mainly as I wasn't up for that) to piss Roaslie off. I was gunna nail Edward and get some revenge. If I was honest, the only reason I came back was to show him how much I hated him.

I walked into Pysics and sure enough, he was there. Waiting for me. I swayed over and sighed, putting my arms under my bust and making more clevage shown. He looked sideways at me and then turned sharply away, blushing. Awww. He opened his mouth as if he was gunna speak but then Mr Banner seemed to call the class to order then. I winked seductivly at him and turned towards Mr Banner, licking my lips. This was gunna drive him MAD.

He didn't get a chance to speak to me at all during the lesson which helped to my advantage hugely.I kept throwing him seductive expressions and his cute little face got redder and redder until I could of sworn I would of mistaken his head as a tomato with eyes. I was thinking I needed pay-back and the form of Tanya seemed a good enough pay-back.

I found her in the girls toliets and 'Lana' (Alice) was gonna help me. We were at the sinks, appling more make up and Tanya was in a cubicle.

"Did you hear that Edward Cullen declined me Lana?" I said in a fake sweeedish accent (which was good as I acted before). I heard the toliet cover clang down to seat. I grinned.

"Yes, I did! Do you know why at all Sammy? I mean you hot and everything! You were even a model in Florida for a while!!" she trilled while I glared at her. Letting too much on sister.

"I know" sigh. "I heard he was intrested in loads of girls but.."

"But what?"

"I overheard...wasn't really my place but in Biology...I sit next to him you see and..."

"Sammy, it's ok, you can tell me anything!"

"I heard him muttering about some girl...and he was doddling her name and his around a love heart on his cover of his bio-book.."

"Who, goddammit Sammy!!" Alice was a good actress.

"Someone called..Tanya Denali.. I think"

I heard the toliet flush and Tanya came out of the loos, blushing and holding back a grin. I questioned her.

"Are you Tanya?"

She backpeadled. "Urm noope"

"Don't lie, I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about you!"

"Okay, yeah I am - whatcha gunna do about it?"

I shurgged "Dunno, Lana, I fancy some...candy. Let's roll, I got some fish to fry" and we paraded out of the toliets leaving Tanya dumbstruck. I grinned, phrase two - complete.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY RE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS! REPLACING THE ORIGNINALS BTW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 REWRITE

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THESE FEW LAST CHAPTERS AS I THOUGHT THEY WAS A BIT CRAP - SOZY ABOUT THAT TO MY READERS**

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter 5: Phrase 3, 'Edward loves Tanya' Rumour Spreading**

I strolled casaully with 'Lana' (Alice) out of the toliets, pondering what will happen next. She poked me "What's next boss?" I shurgged "Lunch" I replied. She nodded and we went to the caferteria. I didn't mind making my new fake idenity completley bitchy and the centre of attention, I was a kickass actress (like my good sister) and we weren't gonna go down without a fight. The good thing is only Angela knew who we really were and she could keep a secret. She was worried we'd do something so stupid and reckless that we'd get the police on us. Hmm not such a threat when your the daughters of the chief, and this made Angela relax.

We paraded to our table near the back wall from the doors, making the whole school notice us and start gossiping. AS I sat down Angela said "Aparently, Edward loves Tanya?" she raised her eyebrows. I grinned "Who told you?" She grinned back. "I overheard Tanya literly squeeling it to her sisters, Kate and Irina outside the toliets on my way down here." Yes! The plan was working at last!!

"Keep spreading it along - Edward is daydreaming and wanted to be in bed with her since like freshman year alrighty? I don't mind ruining my personalm 'status' seeing as my real one isn't in danger, kay?" She winked, "Got it m'aame!"

---

The rest of lunch went smoothly. I saw no trace of Edward or his family members in the lunch room all the time and the rumour was going round like a stinkbomb. Alice high fived me and so did Angela, it was working. On my way to Physics, the class I had with Edward, all I could hear were girls crying into their mates backs about Edward not liking them and loads of gasps that he didn't fancie _me _of all people. I waggled my hips sore until I sat down on my stool. Sadly Edward wasn't there and didn't come at all until 15 minutes into the lesson.

Mr Banner pointed to the side of his desk and gave us an exercise to do while he talked with the naughty boy. I was SUPOSED to be writtng down notes from his lecture but I was evesdropping on Mr Banner and Edward. Edward seemed to be excusing himself from being late and saying he had a 'family emergency' of sorts. I scoffed into my notepad - what bollocks. He was paler thanusual and he seemed to be shivering. ??? huh ???

He walked to the seat next to me, sat down and pulled his stuff out. I was bored so I decided the most fun I'd get was by snapping my pencil clean in two. I felt Edward's gaze on me, as in doubt I could snap it. I placed it between my hands, in my lap and under the table, as to not alert Mr Banner and SNAP! It fell in two in my hands. I dusted my hands and threw the remains into my bag, pullinbg out my black biro instead.

"Bet you can't snap 3 pencils in one go" he suddenly whispered to me. I dropped my biro in surpise and ignored it. I didn't move my head or gaze at all from Mr Banner and tired to listen. He was leaning over to my side of the desk and ectera when a girl across the room saw what he was doing/ thought she knew what he was doing and screamed. The whole class jumped, including myself and stared at her.

I ducked my head into my bag and quickly pulled my iPhone out, snapping a picture of Edward's shocked gaze from under my elbow. I also placed a small mircophone, dressd as a harpin onto his school bag. He saw my iPhone and relised what I was doing, but too late - the photo was taken and I locked my iPhone, putting it down my bra top. He wouldn't go down there to retrieve the picture - would he? I guessed not.

THe girl had started to cry and was pointing at Edward wildly - screaming and declaring love to him and how he was a bastard and not to snog me in class.

"I thought you were better than this Eddie Weddie!!" she wailed. "What's so great about that bitch, Sammy Whites?!"  
"She's different" Edward spoke quietly, but only so I could hear.

I turned, shocked that he'd answered to awe at him. _Why did he fucking answer?! Why am I feeling my plan will go wrong? - well maybe cuz it will dumbass! _Oh god, I was talking to myself in my brain - this cannott be healthy. I then closed my mouth and shurgged at him. The girl across the room was now being shsed out of the classroom, still demanding an answer to her question - she hadn't heard his answer.

----

After class, I had quickly escapped from Physics before he had the chance to corner me. The rumour was still running around from girl to girl. I decided to ditch PE and went staight to my car. I locked the doors, pulled the shutters up and played the mircosphone chip, which I'd placed on his bag - I wanted to hear his reaction. I heard him walking, opening a door and then I heard Tanya's voice. I listened carefully, pressing record as I did so;

Tanya seemed nervous and trying to sound neutral - she failed;

_Heey Edward...how..how are you?_

_Err I'm alrite Tanya. You? _He sounded desprate to get away - bless him.

_Is it true? _Tanya sudendly, her voice sounded like a firework.

_Ermm what is true? _Haha, panicked.

_That rumour going round about..._

He cut her off; _I told you never to belive stupid rumours spread around school which aren't true!!_

_Sorry! _she snapped up at him. I flinced back at the venom in her voice _I was asking you before I got my hopes up too much! You fuck off the slut and she seemes to be aking bullshit up about me and you!_

_What? _he asked. Confused. _Im confused - you think I like Sammy? Sammy Whites?_

No the fucking man in the moon Edward! I thought back at him. Tanya sounded like she was gunna cry.

_Well she was talking to Lana and they said that Sammy fancied you and that she'd heard you...love me and want to get back together._

I had said that? Noope me and Alice NEVER said that.

Edward seemed torn now; _Tanya - I do like you but remember what we agreed, you never wanted the relationship to end, but when you said you were pregant and it WASN'T my child and you cheated on me - just too much to bear and that is still..._

_I had the fucking abortion Edward! I had it so we could try again! SO That you'd know it was your kid. I waited, you waited, come get me Im horny right now. Just stick your warm fleshy hand up my.._

whoa! I turned the voloume down and then up again to check it was safe. Edward was half yelling at her now. He was also 10 minutes late for his lesson.

_Tanya! You can't just decide other peoples oppinions. If I remember rightly, I said that if I WANTED to get back together and wasn't intrested in anyone eles or otheriwse in a relationship, then we'd continue being friends! I don't like you that way anymore!_

_But I still love you Edward! Come into the loos and just one good fu.._

_Enough Tanya! Fuck off and get some sly bastard who'll listen to you!!_

I then heard him storming off to Tanya's heartbroken sobs, echoing off the halls. I switched the mircophone off and sat back in my seat. Holy shit!n Didn't know I'd get some much imformation. I feel like an awful evesdropper. I cannot ever repeat this at all! I felt really guilty.

Mental Note#4: never repeat the evesdropped information from Edward and Tanya. At least the plan pissed him off. I was looking out of the window when I heard a knock on the window. Checking the knock and peaking ever so gently around the shutters, it was Alice. I unlocked her door, pulled her inside. She closed the door. "You shiving as well?" she asked. "No, I'm just going home early" and with that I pulled the shutters up and drove the Aston out of the parking lot, thinking what will happen next....

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) TRYING TO MAKE CHAPTERS BETTER THEN THEY WERE B4! TELL MEE HOW GOOD! CHEERS XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6 REWRITE

**_Well she was talking to Lana and they said that Sammy fancied you and that she'd heard you...love me and want to get back together._**

_I had said that? Noope me and Alice NEVER said that._

_Edward seemed torn now; **Tanya - I do like you but remember what we agreed, you never wanted the relationship to end, but when you said you were pregant and it WASN'T my child and you cheated on me - just too much to bear and that is still...**_

_I had the fucking abortion Edward! I had it so we could try again! SO That you'd know it was your kid. I waited, you waited, come get me Im horny right now. Just stick your warm fleshy hand up my.._

_whoa! I turned the voloume down and then up again to check it was safe. Edward was half yelling at her now. He was also 10 minutes late for his lesson._

**_Tanya! You can't just decide other peoples oppinions. If I remember rightly, I said that if I WANTED to get back together and wasn't intrested in anyone eles or otheriwse in a relationship, then we'd continue being friends! I don't like you that way anymore!_**

**_But I still love you Edward! Come into the loos and just one good fu.._**

**_Enough Tanya! Fuck off and get some sly bastard who'll listen to you!!_**

_I then heard him storming off to Tanya's heartbroken sobs, echoing off the halls. I switched the mircophone off and sat back in my seat. Holy shit!n Didn't know I'd get some much imformation. I feel like an awful evesdropper. I cannot ever repeat this at all! I felt really guilty. Holy shit!_

**

* * *

**

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter Six: ConvesionsAllight**

It had been a week since the incident, that I decided to talk to him - not about what I heard but just talk. I was being mean, at some point I had to reveal I wasn't Sammy Whites and actully was Bella Swan - But I wasn't ready to spill the beans yet, not even to Charlie. I walked outside to put the trash out and didnt look where I was going. I hadn't realised that it had been icy as well - the temputure near to freezing. I gasped as I fell, dropping the bag and fell staight onto my bottom. I held the pain in, god that hurt!

I sat there for a few seconds, not really deciding on what to do. I decided I should of been inside already but I didn't really care. Instead I laid my head down and closed my eyes, the cold seeping into my tousers and jacket like water. I heard the door open and Charlie came out. "Bells? Why are you lying outside on the freezing ground?"

How would I answer that? I simply got up wincing and tunred. "I slipped" I stated and he grimaced, picking up the bag and putting it in the dustin, then helped me back inside to the head was spinning, still burried upon the pressure I started to feel.

When I got back into my bedroom, I pulled out my laptop. It was 10 times better than my old Windows 98 verson, no pop ups, very fast and trendy. I had Windows 7! And it took me no time to find what I wanted. An online agony aunt.

I paused on the welcome screen of a likely one. **_'ConfessionsAllight' _**it read on the top. Reading the description made me feel better. I could sign up and it would chose my personal agony aunt and I'd mail them with my problems. Hmm Intresting.

I did the test and downloaded the messager thingy that I would send the emails on. I did the quiz which was quite funny to read.

**Name:  
Age:  
Location:  
Sex:  
Any Problems:**

I gazed down at the list, wondering if I should be truthful or not. I decided to lie.

**Name: **_Janet Kathson_  
**Age: **_21_  
**Location: **_Seattle, Washington_  
**Sex: **_Female_  
**Any Problems: **_None_

I chuckled as I clicked 'Submit' and waited for the next page to load - which didn't take long. Another page welcomed me to the site and told me my new instructions. I clicked my tounge as I read it and the information filed into my clogged brain. The image of Edward's face floated to the top of my mind and I stopped. My sadness made me well up. What on earth was I going to say? Would I say anything? I had been nosy, by acident. Maybe I should keep shumm. I finished my quiz and my selected AgAt was a woman called Agness. I added her to the messenger and loaded it up.

I then typed out my message.

_Dear Agness_

_I am new to CovessionsAllight and even though I read what it explained - it didn't make sense. Could you explain so I know what to ask exactly. _

_Thanks_

_I'm called Janet by the way._

_- Janet_

I sent it and waited.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dear Agness_**

_**I am new to CovessionsAllight and even though I read what it explained - it didn't make sense. Could you explain so I know what to ask exactly. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**I'm called Janet by the way.**_

_**- Janet**_

**I sent it and waited.**

* * *

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter Seven: Heeelp Mee!**

I was on ym computer when I got my reply:

_Hello Janet, I am Agness_

_I'm simply here to answer and help you out during differcult times. I also hope that you know the rules and that if a certain story is so distressing - I may have to report it. That is if you tell me your full details and ect. I wouldn't want to do that to you - but I'm just warning you._

_Agness_

I sighed, she was one of thoose people. I put it aside and tired my best to deal over what I was in. I mean, sudendly Edward seemed that he liked me. He'd bullied me for years for crying out loud! I don't get it at all.

What Edward had said was washing all the way round my head and I felt like I was deliberatly being a sly bitch keeping this all to myself. i need to devulde more to Agness adn let my feelings out. But she'd rat me out. Or wasn't she?

I sighed and typed a very long eply:

_Dear Agness _

_I am a student in Seattle and also my father is a very important business worker. I went back to my orrginal hometown last week and I'm still registered in that school. When I was younger I was bullied by a boy called Jake. jake would bully the crap out of me and my sisiter because our mother was...urmm gay. I don't like him that much. But like I said we went back and I'm spending the weekend back in Seatttle. He was a lot different. First of all he's fucking hot and all but he's a..player type boy, I think._

_Anyway, my dad got me a listerning device which I put onto his bag as I sit next to him in Biology. The werid thing is that he was making it clear he liked me. Which is maily freaking me out. But yeah I ditched and listerned to him walking to his next class. There was a girl named....Jesse and my sister put a rumour saying (because she was his ex-girlfriend) he still fantasied about her and I found out a secret i bet only those two know. That she was pregnant and said it was his but it wasn't but she still had the abortion to say with Jake but he'd abandonned her._

_Please heelp mee. I'm confused. :(_

_Janet_

I rolled my eyes - story of my life. I closed the window after I pressed 'SEND' and turned off my computer and went to bed, feeling quite weird.


	8. Chapter 8

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter Eight: He Saved Me?**

I woke up gasping and glared at my alarm clock. Half past 11. What the _fuck_?! Why have I overslept?! I ran out of room and to Alice's room, it was empty. Dad was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He looked up when I ran downstairs, dressed today in a dark blue hatler dress with black heels and hair all in a messy style.** (Links on profile!)**

"Morning Bells " he greeted, before turning back to his newspaper. "I gotta hurry up to go to school dad, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked him. He looked up. "Not feeling too good. I thought you were ditching so Alice and I didnt disturb you. Sorry about that." I shurgged. "It's ok. Bye dad." as I opened the door and walked out. I got into my Aston and stopped at the store. If I was gunna be late then I might as well get some breakky. Also if I timed it well enough, I could appear out of thin air and magicly be at my table for lunch.

I grinned to myself and got a girly magazine and an museil bar. It tasted gross but I wasn't in the mood for chocolate. I got some mints just in case though. It was quarter to 12 when I pulled into the car park and parked right next to Edward's Volvo. It was a pretty thing, no doubt. I mean ok, I had my baby Aston but for a teenager who wsn't a model or famous person (like moi) then it was good progress. I went to reception and signed in. Then I snuck round the back of the caferteria just as the lunch bell went off.

Seeing as my table was right at the end of the room and next to the doors, I snuck in, got out my magazine and mints and acted like I'd been there all along. The first people into the hall, were to my surpise the Cullens. I looked down quickly and continued my facade. I heard them talking before they noticed I was there.

"Honestly, Edward - get a fucking grip" I heard Roaslie say, not bothering to keep her voice down. "That girl we bullied years ago is bad news. We turned her that way and we should be poud. Don't act like some pussy all the time!" I saw fromt he corner of my eye, Edward flinch. For some reason, I wanted to beat the shit outta Roaslie for giving him a low self estem. Then I caught up with myself and shock my head - clearing it.

It seemed that then as I heard a low venom-fulled hiss, they spotted me. I turned the pages of my magazine quietly, not looking up as if drawn into my reading. I heard more students flodding into the room and a few minutes later I was joined by Angela and Alice. I put my mag away and turned to Alice. She ws wearing a v-necked green dress that reached her knees. She winked at me.

"At least you got here, Sammy." Alice whispered. "We were starting to wonder where you were." I sighed dramcticly in case anyone was evesdropping or looking my way. "I don't know - I think I overslept or something. Bad dream thats all Lana, I couldn't sleep that much and I fell out of bed at least twice." Which sadly was true. i'd had an awful dream and fallen out of bed......twice.

Lunch continued the normal way. As soon as I got and everyone say what I was wearing, the gosspip started hissing around me like a thousand snakes. I walked over to the caferteria belt and got some salad. I heard someone approuching behind me. I turned and it was Mike Newton. "Hey Mike" I said, smiling. "How are you?" I walked round the belt at the same time that he leaned in. I walked sharply away, so I was facing him. "I'm ok, just a bit depressed thats all Sammy." I frowned. "Why are you upset?" he stalked towards agian, never leaving or breaking our eye contact.

"Well, I was hoping that you could do me a favor..." Feeling some form of fear and pannic, I turned and walked out of the hall, Mike right on my heels. I had no sooner than walked out of the hall, he threw himself at me. I gasped, trying to push him off me, but he held his grip and thought I was enjoying being in his arms. I stomped on his foot and dug my heel into his trainer. He winched but didn't let me go.

"Help!" I screamed but cut short of Mike kissing me. I pulled away, tugging to get free. He glared at me and raised his fist. I put my hands on my face and cringed away, waiting for the impact.

Suddenly, the doors of the hall opened and I heard a definate SMACK and Mike let me go. I fell to the floor and winched as I hit it with my bottom. My eyes stayed frimly shut. I heard a "Hey!" and a growl. I fell down into the corner and stayed there. It had been about maybe a few minutes when I heard a low oath.

I felt an arm around me and I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was sitting on the floor next to me, his arm supporting me and Mike unconcious on the floor, blood oozing out of his nose. I trembled and then broke down in Edward's arms. He picked me up in his arms and stood up. I was still sobbing and trying to contain them but it was hopeless.

I was aware of him walking and I opened my eyes again. Edward's right hand was right in front of me, supporting my legs and I gasped. His hand was brisued and bleeding. Had he hit Mike? Had he saved me? I looked up at his face. He seemed tired, the bags under his eyes a dead give-away. He also was winching. I was horrorstrukk. He was heading in the direction of the nurses office.

"Edward..."I whispered and he stopted. "Sammy, are you ok?" he whispered franticly. His eyes were full of pannic and ..... I didn't know. "Urm no. Just a bit frightened about it. I thought Mike was a good guy." I felt him cringe. He lowered me down and I felt him wince again. I took his arm and moved him so he was sitting on a bench. "Roll your left leg trouser up." I commanded and he did so.

My eyes widened. He had a purple brusie that covered the whole of his kneecap. Gently, I pushed down on his brusie, incresing the pressure as i went. He winched again and I heard/felt a crunch. "You've broken your kneecap." I said, tears in my eyes. Why did he beat himself over _me _for _fucks _sake? "Stay here" I ordered, getting up. He nodded and I took off my heels. "I'll be right back." I whispered. He nodded again and closed his eyes.

I sprinted towards the kitchens and knocked on the door. A cook came out. "I hate to bother you gusy at lunch time, but I was wondering if you had a tea towel and a packet of frozen peas. My friend's just brusied himself." She nodded. "Hang on a moment." and she disapeard from the door. A minute later she came back with the peas wrapped in a tea towel. "Thank you" I said and ran back to him.

His eyes were still closed and I slowly walked towards him. "Edward" I whispered. He opened his eyes and saw me. "I'm just going to put this on your knee ok?" I whispered and appiled the peas to his knee. He hissed and sat up. I didn't flinch away - I was used to treating Charlie and Alice when we were younger.

We stayed quiet for about 5 minutes before he whispered "Thank you Sammy." I shock my head. I was tired of the guilt. "I'm not Sammy Whites, Edward." I whispered painfully. He eyes widened as if he wasn't surpriesed. "Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he whispered happily back. I smiled warmly. "The very same." He brown furrowed. "Then why..?"

"Long story" I muttered and kept the peas on his brusied knee. "I'm going to get the nurse - your'll need to go to hospital." he groaned at the thought of seeing his dad there. "It could be worse you know.."I said, he looked up. "You could get arrested and your gay father embarrassing the shit out of you." he eyes turned his face into a pained expression. "Bella.." he started but I cut him off. "You can explain to me and Alice later. Right now we are making sure you get to hospital saftley. Ok?" He smiled a heartbreaking smile and sat up.

"I'm so so so sorry Bella." His face became pained again. I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Forgive and forget is what I say." I whispered seductivly and winked. He looked taken aback and smiled a crookerd smile back at me. I beamed and went to get the nurse.

* * *

**Now, I'm guessing you all what a view of what Edward sw in this chapter. I will think.....OK! haha :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Memory Of Love**

**Chapter Nine: I Saved Her?**

**Edward POV**

It was half past 12 on a Thursday and I was fucking bored. I had sadly noticed that Sammyhad failed to arrive with her sister, Lana. I needed to speak to her. It was nearly time for the bell to go off when I heard Rosalie speaking to me.

"Honestly, Edward - why would you even think of going near her ever again?! I mean, you did the task and no she's changed. Your over her and she don't give a shit about you anymore, why are you making all this so hard when I. Know. Your. Not. Even...." I snapped my head to her. The bell went and I half ran out of the classroom, still fuming over Roaslie's words. She followed me - stupid _bitch_.

I walked into the empty cafateria and walked over to our table without bothering to glare at her. She continued talking as though I hadn't acted like a child. "Honestly, Edward - get a fucking grip!" she screamed at me and I sighed. "That girl we bullied years ago is bad news. We turned her that way and we should be poud. Don't act like some pussy all the time!!" I flinched - I didn't like her speaking of Bella like that.

Roaslie turned round and hissed, a hiss full of venom. I looked up and spotted my Sammy sitting at her normal table, reading a magazine, not bothering to even look at me. I sighed again. I wanted to walk over there and give her a hug, wink, kiss - ANYTHING that would make her know I cared.

Just then the rest of the school came pouring into the room, Angela and her sister Lana running over as soon as they spotted her.I sighed, how I wished...

Lana and Angela kept talking to her and about 10 minutes later Sammy got up and hip-waggled across the room to the food belt. I was making up my mind, wether or not to go up to her but then I spotted Mike Newton walking over to her. She greeted him warmly and asked how he was. He didn't answer - too busy looking down her top.

Fury roared to life inside my chest, so strong I was I shocked. Sammy backed away and he walked round, speaking dirty - knowing him. When Bella half-ran out of the room, I got up and followed.

There was window in the door, so I looked through just in time for Mike to grab her head and force his lips to hers. She broke off quickly and pushed him away-or tired to at least. He wasn't having any of it. He clung on and started to reach his fingers down her leg...

Just then I couldn't control myself. I banged the door open, making Newton jump. "Hey!" he yelled but I balled up my fist and punched him staight in the nose. Blood splattered out of my knuckles and Newton's nose. He aimed a kick at my privates but caught my knee. I gasped in pain and pushed back. Mike swayded and then with a THUMP fell backwards onto the floor.

I heard a whimper and remembered Sammy. She was cowaring in the corner, hands over her eyes and shaking. All my fears gone, I put my arm round her shoulder - trying to hold back the pain in my knee. She opened her eyes and looked horrorstrukk at my knee, Mike and then to my eyes. I then realised I was winching in my efforts.

She looked and then broke down completly in my arms. I hugged her close and put my head ontop of hers, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent. I picked her up carefully and made an attempt to get to the nurses office. She then opened her eyes again and noticed my knuckles.

"Edward.." she whispered and my heart swelled when she said my name. I controlled myself. "Sammy, are you ok?" I whispered abck, quite franticly. She thought and said "Urm no. Just a bit frightened about it. I thought Mike was a good guy." I cringed - Mike Newton - _nice_? Surely she's more intelligent than that?

I lowered her down, winching as I did. She took my by surpise by holding my arm guided me to the benches in the hallway. She seemed to be...concentrating? "Roll your left leg trouser up." she demanded. I did so.

Her eyes widened at the brusie and bleeding that was going on my knee. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to inspect it _yet_. I felt her pushing slowly on my knee until I heard a click and winched deeply. "You've broken your kneecap." she said, tears in her eyes. _Why_? "Stay here" she ordered and I nodded. She removed her high heels and continued whispering "I'll be right back." . I nodded again and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, she had disapeared. Where had she gone? I closed my eyes again and a few minutes passed until I heard her again. "Edward?" My eyes opened and I found her. She had a packet of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel. "I'm just going to put this on your knee ok?" she said, kneeling down.

I felt the cold on my brusie, hissing and sat up. It was cold, plus - it really hurt. It was quiet again, while Sammy kept the peas there. My thoughts thought of Newton - would he be still laying there? or would someone of found him by now? I went back to Sammy. I realsied that I was so thankful it was her and not the gross nirse that was in medical. "Thank you Sammy." I breathed. She shock her head.

"I'm not Sammy Whites, Edward." she said and _something _clicked into place. Something I had missed, the name came to mind of who _really _though she was. The name Sammy Whites wasn't her as I had _loved _the girl who was her. I'd proberly known all along but...I'd left that name aside. My heart swelled bigger - if possible and smiled at her.

"Your Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I smiled. I knew I was right. She smiled a dazzling smile back and said "The very same." _How wrong she was_, I thought. She ahd grown into an amazing woman and a beatiful one at that. Then I remembered something. " Then why?" I asked.

"Long story" She muttered and kept the peas on my brusied knee. "I'm going to get the nurse - your'll need to go to hospital." and I groaned. Carlise was at work. "It could be worse you know.." she said, I looked up, confused.

"You could get arrested and your gay father embarrassing the _shit _out of you." she chuckled and I mentally kicked myself. "Bella.." I started, enjoying calling her by her real name. She cut me off. "You can explain to me and Alice later. Right now we are making sure you get to hospital saftley. Ok?" I nodded, smiling my best smile and she grinned in return.

"I'm so so so sorry Bella." I whispered, bearing the truth of the words. She stayed smiling. She leaned down, making my heart splutter, and kissed me on my left cheek. "Forgive and forget is what I say." She whispered seductivly and winked. Taken aback, I smiled a crookerd smile back at her. She beamed and went to get the nurse for me.

-------

I had a grin on my face until she came back, acomping me to the hosptital and holding my hand the whole time. Carlise treated me and put the cast of my knee giving me the _what-the-hell-have-you-done-now-son_ look. I rolled my eyes and I saw Bella waiting fo me. I limped on my crutches over to her. She grinned and helped me down the hallway, out the exit and down the steps.

I gave her my keys, to give to Alice who drove my car back to my house. Rose would have to catch a ride or walk home. She drove me back in her _awesome _Aston. I was drooling all over it and Bella raised her eyebrows. "Is the car better than me?" she asked sacarsticly. I smiled. "Always you." I replied. She smiled back and when we got to my house, I dragged her inside with me.

Esme flipped when she saw me, me in _crutches_ and me in crutches _with a girl_, supporting me in through the front door. Bella turned and gasped at the same time Esme reconized her. Bella ran to Esme and she gave her a hug. Esme was near to tears until I said "_Hey_!, cripple over here!"

Bella rollled her eyes. "Help me get him up the stairs." Esme nodded and they both supported me up the stairs. I felt like such a wally. Esme opened the door to my room and they lowered me to my bed. I pulled Bella down with me and Esme went back downstairs, but she saved her lectures when I didn't have girls round - well _friends_.

Then Bella turned to me. I slipped my arm round her waist and she leaned into me. Then she whispered "What now?" I had no idea.

* * *

**Yes, before you ask, Bella still and used to have feelings for her best mate since they were younger. **

**I'm really sorry about breaks between chapters but I have to makes sure all stories get at least one chapter at a time before I update.**

** Readers who are liking 'Edward&Co Read Twilight' may have to wait longer than others by the way.**

** Please review and all though I enjoy reading your reviews, Please can the wrong spelling errors reviews stop!**

**I know and appreciate you pointing it out to me but I'm inproving - hopefully - you guys are the judge of that. At least I learned how to spell 'searthed' - _fuck _have I spelt it wrong. ah nooo! **

**lolzaxx :)**


	10. IMPORTANT!

I really am very sorry but all TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER fanfictions that I was doing are now postponed - writting it here as you may not have seen my profile.

I aplogize about the lateness - not sure when they will pick up again as I'm inspired by the other stories.

You could read some of the newer ones until I get myself sorted and find my hat!- (lol)

Sorry and once again thank you for being pacient.

PS: COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON MY PROFILE, I SHALL REPEAT IT HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE IT :p

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF MY 'KEY' IDEAS FROM STORIES (AND HELP) THEN PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND MENTION ME ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OR SOMETHING AS I LIKE TO BE APPRECIATED - JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE OUT AND CLEAR - BASICALLY THIS IS MY COPYRIGHT NOTICE ;P CHEERS GUYS!**


End file.
